Be mine
by lala3472
Summary: Elena and Damon are left alone for a few days. He is determined for her to be his princess of darkness. This is a oneshot for now it may develop into more later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This is just a one shot. I may make it more later but right now it's only a one-shot. This takes place when Damon is alone with Elena for a few days. Stefan had to leave to do some research. Just a fun lemon.**

"Be my princess of darkness," Damon said smiling. Elena was hesitant. She really did love Stefan. He was gone for a few days that was it. It was night of the first night. Damon had been making advances all day. This wasn't the first time he asked.

"Damon!" Elena said with conviction although her resistance was wearing. Damon edged closer. "What are you doing?"  
>"Showing what I mean" He said as he pushed her on the bed. She wanted to fight it, but she couldn't. It felt so right. She had the same need. She had desire for him.<p>

"Princess?"  
>"Yes," Elena said with a smile. She couldn't fight it off.<p>

"You smell amazing." Damon said biting his lip. He wanted her badly. Black lines started to appear around his eyes and his canines were starting to show. She wanted him to bite her. Feel the pleasure of him biting her.

"Bite me. Make me feel the pleasure on every inch of my body." Elena said with a knowing look. He knew what she meant. He smiled.

"Yes, my princess of darkness. I will make you feel the pleasure no one else can make you feel. You are my princess forever."

"And you are my prince." Elena said finally giving into her love for Damon. It was always there but she never let it win. She felt a pinch and pleasure flowed through her body. A feeling she had never felt before not even with Stefan. He could never give her this much pleasure when to fed from her. Their minds started to become one. Elena felt all the love he had for her. It was the most amazing feeling. She saw memories of their first meeting. That smile he gave her full of love. How did she miss this? He gave her that smile often. She knew now why Stefan gave him that look when he did it. He knew from day 1 his feelings for her. All the times he helped save her life, she knew he loved her but not to this extent. They always though it was the resemblance to Katherine. It had nothing to do with her. Elena felt her connection break. He looked at her with loving eyes. More love than anyone had ever given her. She had looked many guys in the eyes and never saw this much love.

"Your right. I loved you from day one. I lost love for Katherine long ago. I wanted to kill her when we opened the tomb. I tricked Stefan. You are who I loved the all along." He said kissing her so gently. Who knew he could be so gentle. Their minds became one again. He was in her mind showing her what he wanted for them. He wanted to have eternity with his princess of darkness, to travel the world, make love on top of a mountain. Elena giggled a little. He broke the kiss.

"What's so funny princess?" He asked amused.

"Make love on mountain tops?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes, never tried it. You I want many first with and only you" Damon said lovingly. Elena initiated the kiss, he moaned. She pushed her wants of forever and her ideas for the night and many nights. A wedding. Damon smiled.

"Forever?" Damon asked smirking.

"Does that surprise you my prince?" She asked with all the love she had for him.

"Yes it does, you never wanted a forever. I know why now. Tonight I will gladly do whatever you want. I look forward to it. We will wait for forever. I will turn you when you ask. A wedding you will get. Whatever you wish. The question is when and how I will ask. Now I know you want it and you will get it princess." Damon said with a look she knew all too well. A promise. He never broke his promises.

"I look forward to that, now kiss me." Elena said smiling crashing her lips to his. Yet again their 2 minds became one showing things that were so amazing. He showed her pictures of his travels, beautiful scenery and waterfalls. It was amazing. She wanted to see them with her own eyes. She knew Damon would. He broke the kiss, only to kiss down her neck. Elena was moaning.

Damon licked his 2 small wounds he created and slowly roamed with his hands. With every touch, Elena felt shocks of electricity. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever felt. She moaned with each touch.

"Princess, I promise. I will be gentle." Damon said lovingly. She knew he would.

"I'm not worried. I know you would never hurt your princess of darkness." Elena said with a smile. She knew it. He peppered kissed down her neck slowly removing her shirt. He admired her body and smiled. He was in awe of her beauty. Elena pulled on his shirt to bring him closer crashing her lips to his slowly removing his shirt button by button and pushing all the love and desire she had for him. He was moaning through the kiss. Each button to him was like forever to him. He wanted it off but he would do it her way. This last button was undone and unbuttoned his pants. He smirked and smiled that evil smile.

"Princess, Patience," He said with a smile.

"Patience," Elena said smirking. "I lack patience at times. Especially now."

He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down. She did the same to him. He laid her on her side caressing her hip. He looked at her lovingly. He wanted to take his time with her, no rushing, just plain bliss and pleasure. Pure love.

"Princess, your beautiful. I could stare at you for hours." He said smiling and lovingly pecking her on the lips.

"Thank you my prince. Your drop dead gorgeous yourself." Elena said with a smirk.

"I died long ago, I just found my heaven. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I am glad I do." He said smiling lovingly. She wanted to melt. She knew he was a charmer, but this wasn't charm. This was his true feelings, something that he hid. Elena kissed him passionately as if it was their last kiss. It was filled with all her love and need for him. He felt it and pulled her into him. She felt him, he wanted her badly as much as she did. She was starting to soak her thong. His eyes started to show his need again. He untied her side of her thong removing it quickly. She was bare. He groaned and removed his boxers. He looked at her as he rolled on top of her never losing contact with her entering her slowly as he bit her neck taking a small amount. He slowly thrust making her feel every inch of him feeling pleasure from both the bite and his slow thrusts. As he removed his canines, she groaned. She loved the feeling of him biting her. He sped up slowly building up her orgasm. Pleasure built and a knot in her stomach started to form. She felt close. She released after a few more thrusts. She was shaking with how powerful her orgasm was. He moaned. Fuck he about went over the edge. She was tight and as her walls clenched he continued to moan.

"Princess, you have me close." He said moaning. He smiled and she bit his neck knowing what it would do. Her walls clenched yet again. She felt him going over the edge. He moaned loudly. He bit his wrist offering it to her. She took it. She sucked his liquid form of life as his seed flowed inside her. He moaned as he milked him dry and drank from him.

"Princess of darkness, that was amazing." He said kissing her passionately as he played what had just happened, as their minds were one. It was beautiful. She saw his awe and love as he admired her body, the pleasure he felt as he entered looking into her eyes. She felt it all. They laid their panting.

"My prince, I look forward to forever." She said with a smile. They fell asleep in each other arms. He never wanted to be anywhere without her. He wanted to protect her and would kill anyone who hurt her. She would be his princess of darkness and he would be her prince. He finally got his girl. The one he truly loved. Morning came all too soon. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even hear the door.

"Good morning my princess of darkness." Damon said.

"Good morning my prince of darkness." Elena said smiling. They heard a gasp. It was Bonnie and Caroline. They were in shock. Damon kissed Elena passionately.

"Good morning girls." Damon said smiling.

"What the hell?" Caroline said still shocked.

"I'm his princess of darkness." Elena said smiling lovingly a Damon. Bonnie was still speechless.

"Shower my love?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yes my prince." Elena said.

"Mind handing me those?" He asked Elena pointing to the boxers on the floor beside her. She grabbed them and handed them to him. The girls jaws dropped. He got up and handed her a robe of his. They got up and headed to the shower but not before Elena told the girls that she'd see them downstairs. Damon looked at her lovingly.

"A few hours we'll be down." He said smiling. "Make yourself at home."

**A/N-I hope you liked it was a one shot I thought of last night and had to write or I wouldn't have slept last night. Have a wonderful week and enjoy the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I will be working on updates this weekend. I have been swamped with school. Don't lose hope I will be updating soon. Been hectic this past 2 weeks. I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I will be periodically updating this story. I hope you enjoy. They won't be very long most likely but I will work on this story more once I finish up a few more of my other stories. Please review if you have a chance. I love to see your feedback.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bonnie POV**

OMG he fucking compelled her. I'm going to kill him.

"Holy shit, he didn't compel her." Care said. I was confused.

"Bull shit he did." I said. She shook her head.

"Her necklace was still on. He couldn't have. He wouldn't do that anyways. He knows she'd kill him if he did and we all know eventually she'll be turned by one of them. Don't say you don't think so because you know it's going to happen." Caroline said smiling. I hated to even think that.

"I don't understand. She loves Stefan." I said. I knew she did but I also saw she was attracted to Damon and that truly scared me.

"She loves Damon as well. She finally admitted her feelings." Care said. I sighed hoping he had compelled her and put the necklace back on. I had a feeling she was right though. I wasn't the happiest about it.

"I don't believe that. Damon is the asshole of the brothers." I said pissed. I hated to wrong.

"I think Elena knows a different side. Did you see that look? It was all love. He has never shown that side to us." Care said smiling. No, he hadn't and the evidence of her willingly sleeping with him was piling up.

"Damon isn't capable of love." I practically yelled. I was pissed. How could she do this.

"His humanity is showing. You can't deny it." She said happily. Why the hell was she so happy. I never saw her rooting for those two.

"He doesn't have a nice bone in his body." I said grabbing a glass and taking a drink of bourbon. This shit was good where was he hiding this.

"You don't like him and I know it's hard to believe but I think Elena has changed Damon and his humanity is back." Care said. She was right I didn't like him. He was an ass.

"This will hurt Stefan and I don't think he'll take it well." I said. Stefan would be crushed and well let's just say he was struggling already.

"Me neither. He will be heartbroken." Care said sadly. She didn't want to see him get hurt but I honestly didn't know why she was rooting team Delena. I was not happy to say the least still. I'd have to deal with Stefan and probably use my powers on him and I really didn't want to. He had been nothing but nice.

"He was away to do research and she did the worst and betrayed him." I said sadly. He would be hurt and we both knew it.

"I know, I'm sticking by her side. She deserves to be happy and honestly is she this happy with Stefan?" She asked looking at me with a know it all look.

"I still hope he compelled her." I said and as I thought about it, Care was right. I hated it too. She had a sparkle in her eye and it wasn't because she was compelled as much as I hoped it was true love. She did love Stefan but she was never this happy. "No, she has a sparkle in her eye, that I know is love."

"You probably want to kill him and so will Stefan, but honestly we are her friends and she should have ended it first. But what's done is done, we can't change that. I will not let Stefan hurt Damon for Elena's sake. He isn't a saint but he is a good guy and through all the asshole moments and horrid things he did. He still is a good guy he has been showing more humanity and changing. We need to give him a chance. When was the last time he went on a killing spree?" Care asked laughing.

"A while and a lot has happened he is figuring out how to manage and well hopefully he won't be going on anymore killing sprees ever. Elena won't have it." I said laughing. "She'll rip into him and well it wouldn't be the first time she has and I'm surprised he hasn't tried before now really thinking about it."

"Stefan is on human blood. He is strong. He has been hiding it. I caught him one day at school." Care said hesitantly.

"Oh shit. Damon probably knows and Elena doesn't." I said worried. We all know how lies go with Elena.  
>"Nope, Elena knows nothing about it. He's actually trying to kick the habit with a wilderness trip. That is why he is gone." Care said worried as well. This should be interesting when she finds out.<p>

"He didn't want her worrying evidently. Typical Stefan. He needs to think sometimes." I said and heard footsteps. Oh shit.

"Well he fucked up. I know now. Lies don't fly with me." Elena said pissed. Okay she was more pissed than I thought. Damon was afraid to restrain her.

"Sweetie calm down." He said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. You could swear she was being compelled but she wasn't. " Calm down. You don't need to stress Darling."

"I'm not into the whole lying to not make me worry Darling. You know this though." She said looking at him irritated. I wanted to laugh. He didn't want to piss her off but he really didn't want to not say anything either.

"Haven't I always told you the truth?" Damon asked smiling. She sighed and smiled. This was hilarious to watch big bad Damon not wanting her mad but willing to take it if he had to.

"Yeah, Can I vervain him?" She asked smiling. We all laughed. Okay she was pissed. Damon pulled her to him laughing and kissed her forehead.  
>"As hilarious as I find it no. He doesn't deserve it. Would you vervain me if I drank human blood? It would make him worse anyway." Damon said laughing. She smiled.<p>

"Well all you have drank is human so you wouldn't be lying to me. You Knew?" She asked irate.

"I did," He said flinching waiting for retaliation. "Well I was going to tell you this weekend. I didn't want him to be here when I did. He didn't want me to tell you and he can hurt me. I didn't want you hurt and I was going to tell you." He said smiling at her.

"I'm still pissed at your for not telling me earlier." She said moving away and stealing a drink of the bourbon. Damon shook his head.

I'm sorry princess, I was a little distracted." He said walking over and kissing his forehead. "By the way who broke out the bourbon?"

"I did." I said laughing. " I needed it. It's good shit."  
>"It better be. Darling are you still talking to me. I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said smiling at her.<p>

"I'm still mad." She said as if she was a little kid and continued to sip the bourbon.

"Well babe, I can handle that and I understand why you're mad. You have every right to be. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed." He said apologetically. Okay we had never seen this side unless he was being sarcastic and he was not. Elena melted at that comment.

"I would never make you sleep on the couch. I love you." She said smiling. I laughed. He cocked his head but didn't say anything.  
>"I love you too Darling. Don't worry I didn't want to keep you out of the loop. He kept me from you so I couldn't tell you. He didn't want you to find out." He said with a smile.<p>

"Okay," Elena said kissing him and giving in laying her head on his shoulder. Wow, she wasn't compelled. She was truly in love with him. Stefan would have never made her melt like that .

"Bonnie are you okay?" Damon asked laughing.

"You didn't compel her. I have been trying to find a way to say that you did and that just proved me wrong. Oh I hate being wrong." I said laughing.

"No, I didn't. I know what my consequences would be." He was laughing and cringing.  
>"She'd beat the hell out of you if you did and we all know she will turn no questions asked. It was a matter of who would." Care said smiling. Elena had mixed feelings.<p>

"I can't fight it anymore." She said. She was being honest. She did love him.  
>"Elena you literally melted." Care said smiling with a knowing look.<p>

"I tend to do that at times." Damon said smiling at her.

"Shut up." Elena said laughing.

"You know it's true baby." He said laughing. It was actually cute to watch them banter.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." She said. Damon laughed. I swear he would do anything for her.

"I'll go and cook something." He said disappearing into the kitchen. Elena smiled.  
>"I love Damon." She said and we heard footsteps. This should be great.<p>

**A/N- This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have a chance. I love to hear your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the long wait, I will be getting a new computer this weekend, my motherboard went out on my other one and it was getting fixed and somehow they screwed it up even more so they are replacing the computer all together. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been busy, we are cleaning up our new house to move into soon so at night we have been over there along with school and not having my computer I haven't had much time. Please forgive me. I will be posting soon, Next week I will try to update as much as possible to make up for not updating. Sorry for the bad news.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I hope you enjoy the chapter. I own nothing. I have opened up my reviews to anonymous reviewers if you aren't a member of the site. Have a wonderful week and please leave a review if you have the chance.**

**Previously in Be Mine**

**Elena POV**

"I can't fight it anymore." She said. She was being honest. She did love him.  
>"Elena you literally melted." Care said smiling with a knowing look.<p>

"I tend to do that at times." Damon said smiling at her.

"Shut up." Elena said laughing.

"You know it's true baby." He said laughing. It was actually cute to watch them banter.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." She said. Damon laughed. I swear he would do anything for her.

"I'll go and cook something." He said disappearing into the kitchen. Elena smiled.  
>"I love Damon." She said and we heard footsteps. This should be great.<p>

**Chapter 3**

**Damon POV**

I heard light footsteps. Shit, Stefan came back early. This will get very interesting. I raced into the parlor to defend her if needed. I knew Blondie could possibly but I wasn't taking the chance of her getting hurt and Elena being pissed about it. At least it wouldn't be by me.

"You love him?" He asked pissed. I could tell he had just fed and it wasn't from the furry creatures. He had his ripper look. This could get very bad quickly. I really hated the witchy headache.

"Yes I do Stefan. You fucked up. You're on human blood." She said and he cut her off. Bad move little bro. I muttered. Care looked at me curiously. Go to the kitchen Blondie please and turn off the stove. I whispered low enough for Elena not to hear and she was back quickly.

"I'm on human blood yes but you love Damon the one that killed innocent for fun. I don't get it. I was trying to get better for you. I see that isn't an option." He said pissed. She was pissed and he was pissed, but as hilarious as I found it, it wasn't funny.

"If you had let me finish I would have said since you didn't tell me is why I am pissed. Yes Damon drinks human. He hasn't drank from a human for a while. You didn't want me to worry. Fuck you. I can handle it. One thing I hate most is the lying and you have lied to me multiple times. Damon has told me the truth. Don't think I'm not pissed at him for it. I am not happy he lied to me but at least he came clean and was willing to sleep on the couch for lying to me. I know you wouldn't. You would have blamed him." She said irate as her voice rose with each word. Care was a little worried about this. Shit, Shit, Shit. Not good. Maybe it wouldn't be my brother I need to worry about. Elena had a vervain dart. Oh great. Where the hell did she get that. Lovely.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you finish your god damn sentence. I'm sorry I sheltered you. I was trying to control it. Damon knew that and took advantage of you." He said pissed. Now he was blaming me. I chuckled.

"Bullshit. You know damn well it would take more than a few days, it will take years. Don't lie. I didn't take advantage of her. She admitted her feelings. I'm sorry." I said even more irritated. He thought pinning it on me was a good idea. It only pissed Elena off.

"You mother fucker. Your brother didn't take advantage of me. He didn't compel me nor did I sleep with him unwilling. Go ahead and try to hurt me. First off I have vampire blood in my system you know what that means. So if you value my humanity then you won't kill me and second Damon will kill you if you hurt me. You know that." She said pissed and if looks could kill he'd be staked and a mummy.

"Your just like Katherine." He said smiling and shaking his head. I was pissed she wasn't anything like Katherine. "I thought you were different."

"She's nothing like Katherine. She's not manipulative or cruel as she was and still is. You crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. She still had the vervain dart hidden. I really did hope she vervained him now.

"I'm not Katherine. Maybe you need to find your long lost love. I'm not it obviously and never was it was my resemblance. Damon never wanted her out of the tomb he wanted to kill her. He loved me, not because of the resemblance. He saw me for me. Yes I resemble both your ex but honestly he has never once compared me to Katherine like you just did." She said pissed. He needed to calm down. We all did. She was so pissed and got out of my hold and vervained him in the neck. That really won't help the situation but it will get it under control for now. She just smiled as she did it. I had never really seen this side of her with Stefan I was usually the one receiving her words. Not today. It was even worse than when her and I fought. Care took him to his room and my guess laid him on his bed. I told her to be careful. Elena was shaking from the adrenaline. I understood. She was slowly calming down. Her heartbeat was slowly going back to normal. I pulled her to me. She sighed and was finally calm. I motioned to go to the kitchen. Care and Bonnie went as well and I grabbed a drink and downed it. To say I was about to kill my brother was an understatement. I was pissed and we'd have words later. I finished cooking breakfast which they loved and as I was heading downstairs to get me a drink I heard a commotion. Bonnie was lying on the floor, along with care stunned on the ground and Stefan had Elena by the neck up against a wall. I threw him off of her and she landed hard. I cringed. I hope nothing was broken. If I didn't use the force I did he would have hurt her worse. Stefan got in a few good punches before I snapped his neck. I was pissed. You don't hurt Elena and he should know by now hurting her friends weren't a good way to retaliate. I thought he'd learn by now.


	6. Chapter 6

I am working on updates. Had a rough time lately. Been very depressed and was also drugged on a fun night out. It kind of has put a damper on my mood. I will be getting updates out soon. I promise. Sorry for the sporadic updating. I will be back into it soon on weekly hopefully. I do have a few difficult classes this term requiring a lot of time. I hope you all are having a wonderful week. Again I apologize for the long wait.

Laura


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to disappoint you that this is not an update. I will be updating soon. I know I have said this before but this is the first time I have been able to get on here in over a year, for some reason every time I tried it wouldn't let me. I will be updating soon. Hope all is well and Blessed be.


End file.
